


Phantom Fingers Fumble in the Dark

by Anonymous



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Degradation, Drabble, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Spit Kink, deepthroating?, i am a degenerate who has serious problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obedience, as always, is key.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Phantom Fingers Fumble in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is really disgusting and stupid lol

Johnny's metallic hand is so tighly clasped around your jaw, keeping it pried open, that you feel like your bones could snap. The hard ground is pressing up against your knees in an uncomfortable way that slowly drives you insane. The pain in your spine from being forced to arch your back keeps compounding and you know it'll hurt like a bitch for a while. 

You don't complain, though. Obedience, as always, is key. 

His real fingers slide around your mouth so roughly it practically hurts. They scrape against the insides of your cheeks, bang into your teeth, and slide all the way to the back of your throat and make you drool all over yourself while tears stream down your face. Any time his fingers slide back to the tip of your tongue you take a deep breath, not knowing how much time you'll have until he begins to fingerfuck your throat again. 

His fingers slide all the way to the back of your throat again, and you gag and try your damndest not to bite down before he withdraws them completely, but retains his grip on your jaw. Thick streams of saliva dribble down your chin and you cough and gasp, trying to regain composure. As you reach up to wipe the tears out of your eyes, his (still wet) hand suddenly tightly grasps your hair and yanks it back, straining your neck a little as he spits right into your open mouth and you flinch while he does it. He finally lets go of you completely while you try to catch your breath from all the "excitement". 

"Next time it's my cock, slut."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
